The Gateway
by Liana Slane
Summary: Jane Foster has finally discovered inter-dimensional travel. She decides to explore the wormhole by herself and finds that being trapped in an underwater city is the least of her new problems. Thor Bioshock Crossover. AU.


Jane closed her laptop and breathed a sigh of relief. She finally had what she needed to attempt an activation of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge technology. Stretching her sore muscles, she transitioned over to the necessary control panels. Flipping a couple switches, she waited for the result with bated breath.

Her machines whirred to life, and a faint glow illuminated the room. She gasped at the sight of a portal taking shape in the middle of her workshop. Her heart leaped with joy at the fact that her theories had been true. All her doubting colleagues had been wrong.

The idea of testing out the new discovery was too powerful to resist. Jane tried to text Darcy but did not hear back. She knew that her friends would be upset at her for going without them, but she could not wait until morning. She was too excited.

Gathering a wireless remote, she slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped onto the platform. She let the light surround her, and everything faded away into bright white. The feeling of being weightless started in her navel and worked its way through her body. The sensation caused a wave of nausea, but she soon recovered. Solid ground reached her feet once more, and she stumbled to regain her footing.

Somehow she had ended up in a place that was surreal. Jane was unsure if she was even on Earth anymore. To her left was a wall of glass that looked out over layers of ocean. The sea was teeming with life, illuminated by the flickering lights of decaying skyscrapers. She was in an underwater city. The idea of being in a lost civilization beneath the sea reminded her of Atlantis, which she had always loved, but her excitement faded as she continued to explore.

As she walked, water splashed beneath her feet. The idea of the enclosure springing a leak caused some level of concern. Turning a corner, she discovered a vine covered fountain. It was chipped and old. A sign behind it advertised _Adonis Luxury Resort _in flickering neon lettering. The walls were falling apart, casting a post-apocalyptic vibe throughout the space. The building had been vandalized; painted words reading _Fallen, Fallen is Babylon_ was scrawled over the entrance. She recognized the phrase but could not place its origin. Shrugging it off, she moved forward.

As Jane trudged toward the hotel, her foot came into contact with something hard. Doubling over in pain, she reached down into the shallow water to remove the culprit. A heavy, rusted wrench was now in her grasp. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched it in response to a new sound reaching her ears. Metal scraping against metal echoed through the room. She could hear heavy breathing and a slight cackle. Whoever was on their way was close.

Ducking behind the fountain, she held tight to her makeshift weapon, hearing the breathing in the room now. She was no longer alone. Cold and afraid, Jane was positive she had made a mistake in going by herself. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the remote control, hoping to find an escape. Her hopes were crushed at the sight of a long crack running through the device. Any chance of salvation was gone. She was stuck in a strange world with no way home.

"I know you're there, little bird. I won't hurt you if you hand over the ADAM," a voice shouted from beyond her hiding place.

ADAM? She had no idea what the stranger was talking about. He had to be mentally unstable. It was just her luck that the new world she discovered was populated by psychotic inhabitants.

In the peak of her fear, Jane made a decision. She had to be strong if she wanted to survive. There was no room for cowering. Clenching the wrench tighter, she stood up to face her foe. Her courage fled when she realized her enemy had the appearance of a crazed drug addict. He was painfully thin, covered in rags and sporting a creepy mask. In his hand was a sharp hook. He scraped it along the wall as he walked, causing sparks to leap up and illuminate his path.

"There's my little bird. What do you have for me?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!"

He lunged forward, grasping at her body as though she was in possession of his greatest desire. With a rush of adrenaline, she swung the wrench as hard as she could. There was a sickening crunch as the metal met his skull. The man fell to the ground with a thud. Blood pooled around her feet, seeping into the water. Jane choked back a sob.

Looking down, she noticed a needle filled with red liquid had fallen at her feet. It must have belonged to the bizarre attacker. After a moment of hesitation, Jane decided to pick it up. She shoved it into her bag and quickly backed away from the violent scene. Racing up the steps, she slipped inside the nearby hotel. Perhaps she would be able to collect herself, find more supplies and figure out what to do next. She had to find a way home, but her chances were not looking good.

* * *

_A/N: This is just an idea that I've had in my head for awhile. I've always been a huge fan of Bioshock, and I love Jane Foster. At some point I'd like to expand on this chapter or even make it a longer story, but for now I just wanted to post this short teaser. I hope you all enjoy it even though it's more Jane+Science than any romantic ship._


End file.
